Lithography and offset printing methods have long been combined in a compatible marriage of great convenience for the printing industry for economical, high speed, high quality image duplication in small runs and large. Known art available to the industry for image transfer to a lithographic plate is voluminous but dominated by the photographic process wherein a hydrophilic plate is treated with a photosensitive coating, exposed via a film image and developed to produce a printable, oleophilic image on the plate.
While preparing lithographic plates by photographic image transfer is relatively efficient and efficacious, it is a multi-step, indirect process of constrained flexibility. Typically, a photographically presensitized (PS) plate is prepared from a hydrophilic surface-treated aluminum. A positive or negative film image of an original hard copy is prepared and the PS plate exposed to the film image, developed, washed and made ready for print operations. Any desired changes in the film image must be made by first changing the original hard copy and repeating the photographic process; hence, the constrained flexibility. As sophisticated and useful as it is to prepare plates by photographic image transfer, the need for a lithographic plate fabricating process that obviates the above problems associated with the photographic process has long been recognized.
Clearly, it would be highly beneficial to the printing industry to directly produce a quality printable image on a plate without proceeding through a multi-step photographic process. It would also be highly efficacious if a process were developed whereby changes could be made in an original image in some predetermined manner without incurring the need to correct hard copy and repeat the photography, particularly if those changes could be made "on line". Consistent with these goals, artisans in the field of lithographic plate production have recently come to bend their efforts toward the development of a means to integrate digitally controlled image-making technology, i.e., the ubiquitous PC computer of todays world, with a means to directly convey the digital image onto a lithographic plate that will be usable for large production runs (100,000 or more copies).
Image forming by digital computer aided design of graphical material or text is well known. Electronically derived images of words or graphics presented on the CRT of a digital computer system can be edited and converted to final hard copy by direct printing with impact printers, laser printers or ink jet printers. This manner of printing or producing hard copy is extremely flexible and useful when print runs of no more than a few thousand are required but the print process is not feasible for large runs measured in the tens or hundreds of thousands of pieces. For large runs, printing by lithographic plate is still the preferred process with such plates prepared by the process of photographic image transfer.
It is known that digitized image information can be used in plate making wherein a film is made to express the image according to the image digitization and an image is formed on the plate by exposure and development. While this method augments flexibility by permitting editing of a digitized image, the method does not overcome the problems associated with the photographic image transfer method of plate fabrication.
Recently, fabrication of lithographic plates by ink jet techniques has been proposed to affect the utilization of digitally controlled lithographic plate-making. One such technique is disclosed in Japanese patent application, Kokai 62-25081. This application describes the use of an ink jet system for applying an oleophilic liquid to form an image on the hydrophilic aluminum surface of a lithographic plate. Ink jet technology, however, is in its infancy with respect to commercial lithography. Present ink jet techniques cannot produce large or commercially acceptable offset plates.
Lasers and their amenability to digital control have stimulated a substantial effort in the development of laser-based imaging systems. Early examples utilized lasers to etch away material from a plate blank to form an intaglio or letterpress pattern. See., e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,779: 4,347,785. This approach was later extended to production of lithographic plates, e.g., by removal of a hydrophilic surface to reveal an oleophilic underlayers. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,094. These systems generally require high-power lasers which are expensive and slow.
A second approach to laser imaging involves the use of thermal-transfer materials as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,318: 3,962,513: 3,964,389: and 4,395,946. With these systems, a polymer sheet transparent to the radiation emitted by the laser is coated with a transferable material. During operation the transfer side of this construction is brought into contact with an acceptor sheet, and the transfer material is selectively irradiated through the transparent layer. Irradiation causes the transfer material to adhere preferentially to the acceptor sheet. The transfer and acceptor materials exhibit different affinities for fountain solution and/or ink, so that removal of the transparent layer together with unirradiated transfer material leaves a suitably imaged, finished plate. Typically, the transfer material is oleophilic and the acceptor material hydrophilic. Plates produced with transfer-type systems tend to exhibit short useful lifetimes due to the limited amount of material that can effectively be transferred. In addition, because the transfer process involves melting and resolidification of material, image quality tends to be visibly poorer than that obtainable with other methods.
Lasers have also be used to expose a photosensitive blank for traditional chemical processing as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,779: 4,020,762. In an alternative to this approach, a laser has been employed to selectively remove, in an imagewise pattern, an opaque coating that overlies a photosensitive plate blank. The plate is then exposed to a source of radiation with the unremoved material acting as a mask that prevents radiation from reaching underlying portions of the plate as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,168. Either of these imaging techniques requires the cumbersome chemical processing associated with traditional, non-digital platemaking.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,737, 5,353,705 and 5,351,617 also describe lithographic printing plates suitable for digitally controlled imaging by means of laser devices. Here, laser output ablates one or more plate layers, resulting in an imagewise pattern of features on the plate. Laser output passes through at least one discreet layer and imagewise ablates one or more underlying layer. The image features produced exhibit an affinity for ink or an ink-abhesive fluid the differs from that of unexposed areas. The ablatable material used in these patents to describe the image is deposited as an intractable, infusible, IR absorptive conductive polymer under an IR transparent polymer film. As a consequence, the process of preparing the plate is complicated and the image produced by the ablated polymer on the plate does not yield sharp and distinct printed copy.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a lithographic plate suitable for image formation using a digitally controlled laser beam to ablate a conjugated polymer film.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a process for the production of the foregoing plate and film by in-situ polymerization of a suitable monomer on the plate to provide the ablatable coating.